


Tranquility

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [55]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: peacefulness (Or the lack thereof.)





	

TRANQUILITY

_peacefulness_

It’s a Thursday. Something always happens on Thursday. Today, this Thursday, the something turns out to be Garen. They’re siblings but they’re not really close. Lux hardly sees him, save for the occasional scrim or match. He hangs around the gym and she holes up in the library. He pals around with Jarvan and Jax. She has tea with Caitlyn and Lady Karma. But now, today, this Thursday, Garen decided to come see his darling sister and her special friend.

“I understand you and my sister are dating,” he says, towering over Jinx.

Lux cheerfully wants to throttle him.

“Dating is such a strong word,” Jinx replies, not missing a beat. “We just like to see each other! A lot! Naked!”

Lux cheerfully wants to throttle her.

Garen awkwardly clears his throat. “Yes, well! I wanted to… speak with you… about that.”

Lux mutters under her breath, “Garen, no.”

Jinx lights up. “Oh my god! Are you giving me the shotgun talk?!”

Garen blinks. “I only wished to discuss your relationship with my sister.

"Oh my god! You totally are!” She pauses, frowning. “Oh. But you don’t have a shotgun.” Then, she beams. “Wait right here!”

Jinx runs off. Garen turns to Lux.

“I - I don’t understand,” he tells her.

“Yeah…” Lux nods, sighing. “That’s the general reaction to Jinx.”

On a bench in the courtyard under the shade of an old oak tree, Graves sat polishing Destiny. Out of nowhere, with no prior warning, Jinx appears, charging towards him.

“There you are, cowboy!” She yells.

Graves looks up, managing a “Huh?”, before Jinx grabs Destiny right out of his hands.

“CanIborrowyourshotgun?Kthxbaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!” She shouts, dashing away.

Graves blinks, dazed for all of a second. Then he leaps to his feet. “She stole ma gun!” He takes off, chasing after her. “Come back here, ya half-witted heffer!”

Jinx sprints down the hall. She skids to a stop just a foot from Garen, then shoves the shotgun into his hands. He frowns, awkwardly holding the weapon.

Lux squints. “Is that…?”

“It’s a shotgun!” Jinx announces, very proud. “You can’t have a shotgun talk without a shotgun! Duh.”

“You are an embarassment. And I hate you.”

Jinx waves her hand. “Huuuuuush!” She turns to Garen. “Go on, big guy! Lay it on me!”

Garen opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, but only a choked noise comes out.

“Ya crazy coon!” Graves yells, seeing Jinx and rushing at her. “I'mma beat you uglier than sin!”

“Oh, come on!” Jinx stomps her foot. “Can’t it wait! I’m kinda busy!”

“What’re you doin’ with ma Destiny? Give ‘er back, I swear to - !” Graves pauses, seeing Garen with his shotgun. “Crownguard? What’re ya doin’ with ma gun?”

Garen sighs, walks over, and gives the shotgun back to Graves. “Apologies, sir, for the trouble.” He turns to Lux. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Lux smiles and shrugs. “I really don’t.”

“But you’re happy?”

Lux laughs and nods. “There’s never a dull moment.”

“I suppose that is reason enough.” He turns to Jinx. “Goodbye, Loose Cannon,” he says, before walking away.

Jinx stares at Garen, completely gobsmacked, and watches him leave. “That’s it?!”

Graves scowls, adjusting his grip on Destiny. “What the hell is goin’ on ‘ere?”

Jinx whirls around, glaring at Graves. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault?” Graves cries, indignant.

“If you hadn’t rushed in and ruined everything!”

“Yer the one runnin’ around, stealin’ people’s shit!”

“Garen was gonna give me the shotgun talk! It was gonna be awesome! He was gonna be all like, 'Now Jinx, you better take good care of my sister.’ And I was gonna be like, 'Of course, sir.’ And then he was gonna go, 'Or I’m going to take this gun and shoot you dead.’ And I was gonna be like, 'Oh gee, sir. I promise to be good.’”

Lux snorts. “'Oh gee’? 'Sir’? Really, Jinx? You would never.”

“I can dream!”

“Also, Garen can’t shoot to save his life. He’d use his sword, you know? Like, stabbing?”

“Stop poking logic-shaped holes in my fantasies!”

“…Shotgun talk?” Graves repeats uncertainly.

“Garen wanted to talk about me and Lux,” Jinx answers cheerfully.

Graves raises his brow. “What?” Then he shakes his head. “You know, I don’t really give a damn.” He starts to leave, but then, looks back. He points two fingers at his eyes before pointing at Jinx. “But I’m watchin’ you. Try that again.” He cocks his gun with a sharp click.

“Bye, cowboy,” Jinx waves, completely unfazed.

Graves grunts and walks away.

Lux shakes her head. It’s just another Thursday.


End file.
